1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle controller having a smart control function, a security control function and an immobilizer function.
2. Description of Related Art
A known vehicle-mounted controller is programmed to perform a smart control function (smart entry control function) to control the operation of an on-vehicle device. More specifically, the smart control function causes a transmission request signal to be transmitted from an on-vehicle transmitter to a predetermined area. If a portable device such as a smart key receives the transmission request signal, the portable device transmits a return signal. An on-vehicle receiver receives the return signal. If a code included in the return signal coincides with another code stored in the vehicle-mounted controller, the vehicle-mounted controller drives a door lock actuator to unlock a door or permits the door to be unlocked.
A switch for activating and deactivating the smart control function is provided. If the switch is switched to an on or off position, transmission of the transmission request signal from the on-vehicle transmitter is stopped to turn off the smart control function, for instance, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-170420 or JP-A-2001-98810.
The aforementioned vehicle-mounted controller may also be programmed to perform a vehicle immobilizer function such as a burglary prevention function. An identification code (immobilization code) for certifying engine start permission stored in a transponder in the portable device is read through electromagnetic induction radio communication using an antenna coil wound around a key cylinder in the vehicle. Fuel injection and ignition of the engine are permitted so that the engine can start only when the read identification code coincides with an identification code stored in the vehicle-mounted controller.
The aforementioned vehicle-mounted controller may also be programmed to perform a security control function, in which security sensors such as an intrusion sensor, an inclination sensor and an impact sensor are dedicated to detecting improper conduct committed by an outsider to a vehicle. The intrusion sensor detects intrusion of the outsider into a vehicle compartment with the use of a supersonic wave or a radio frequency (RF). The inclination sensor senses inclination of the vehicle. The impact sensor detects an impact applied to the vehicle. The security control function provides a warning with the use of, for example, a siren if an abnormality is detected by the above security sensors.
In recent years, many vehicle-mounted controllers have been designed to include the smart control function, the immobilizer function and the security control function. The smart control function and the security control function operate and consume power even when the vehicle is parked. Accordingly, there is a high possibility that the vehicle battery may die due to power consumption by the above functions, especially when the vehicle is transported over a long distance by ship. Therefore, conventionally, when the vehicle is transported over a long distance, the vehicle battery is disconnected from the vehicle.
If the vehicle battery is disconnected, the engine cannot be started. Therefore, when the vehicle is unloaded from the ship, the battery must be re-connected.
The above problem occurs not only when a vehicle is transported over a long distance but also when the vehicle is not driven for a long time. Therefore, the vehicle battery is often disconnected to conserve battery power. However, even when a vehicle that has not been driven for an extended period of time needs to be driven only a short distance, the disconnected battery must be re-connected before the vehicle can be driven.
The control function disclosed in JP-A-2000-170420 and JP-A-2001-98810 for turning off the smart control function via a switch does not inhibit the power consumption of the security control function. Therefore, the battery must also be disconnected in a vehicle in which a vehicle-mounted controller includes such a control function.